


Allies

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Punisher (Comics), Punisher - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Crack Pairing, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frank is 20, Implied First Time, M/M, Mentioned violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabretooth does the Marvel universe, Size Difference, Size Kink, War, and not much porn either, crack porn, gay!Punisher, hopefully, manly guys screwing each other, possibly Vietnam, pre-Punisher Frank Castle, somehow in character, taken seriously, young!Marine!FrankCastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-canon. 20-year-old Frank Castle has a casual affair with fellow soldier Victor Creed while posted overseas.<br/>Or: Sabretooth deflowers the Punisher before he becomes the Punisher or even gets married. That's all.<br/>There is a heartwarming lack of punishment involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonGrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonGrimm/gifts).



> I'm trash. (*slinks off, sobbing*)

Frank is pretty sure he shouldn't be doing this. It forbidden, a sin, all kinds of wrong. But he's young, and foolish, and horny, and curious, and as sure as he is that he'll go home alive to get married, have two children, and live in good health to be sixty, it is war, and he might die any day.  
And Victor Creed is attractive in his own way, 6'6 and strong and blonde and ruthless and just handsome enough not to be confused with a monster.  
Watching him fight holds a sick sort of fascination for Frank, an admiring terror, a mixture of "I didn't know human bodies could even do that" with "Thank God he's on our side".  
Which still doesn't in any way prepare him for Creed as a lover, calm and focused and passionate and armed with enough tricks to completely blow Frank's mind (which isn't all that difficult, to be honest). For how big Creed's clawed hands look, how powerful they feel, on Frank's hips. How huge Creed is up close, how easily he can lift Frank or hold him up or move him around. For how much Creed likes being petted, and caressed, and facefucked, and having the his hair pulled, and the way he purrs, a low, rumbling vibration that gets Frank off every time.  
"That good, kid?" Creed rumbles, grinning like a cat that got the cream (bad simile, or possibly far too adequate, shoots through Frank's orgasm-addled mind), releasing Frank's cock from his lips and crawling up his body.  
And Frank's not a kid, he's 20, and six foot two, and a marine for fuck's sake, but next to Creed, he feels both very small and very young.  
"That was huh... wow..." he eloquently manages.

 

 


End file.
